


Attractive

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Attractive

Clint has always found,   
Natasha physically attractive.   
However he is not,  
Only attracted to her body,  
He is attracted to her personality.   
She is beautiful,   
Both inside out.   
People think she is unfeeling,   
But they are wrong,   
Natasha feels a lot,  
She just doesn't project her emotions and feeling.   
But she doesn't hide herself with him.  
To him she is an open book.  
Clint knows he is her emotional support.   
That no matter how bad things get,  
Natasha never gives up.  
Its not her nature.  
That makes him love her even more.


End file.
